


[podfic] The Care and Keeping of Connor McDavid

by Annapods



Series: It's not a cover by Annapods if... [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bromance to Romance, College Hockey, Getting Together, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Here are the things that Jack knows about Connor McDavid:1. He’s very good at hockey. Like, maybe-better-than-Jack good at hockey.2. He’s upsettingly Canadian, which happens to make it a matter of international interest that he…3. Snubbed the CHL and committed to BU last spring.4. Also, Connor McDavid signed his commitment literally thirty minutes after Jack did, which was extremely irritating, because exactly two of his friends congratulated him before everybody started talking about Connor McDavid instead. Jack feels down to his very bones that this is something he’s probably going to have to get used to, because…5. Connor McDavid is probably going to go first in the NHL draft come June. Which means that, barring an unlikely death in the McDavid family or an actual nuclear apocalypse, Jack is going to have to settle for second place.6. Again.02:34:07 :: Written byIdday.





	[podfic] The Care and Keeping of Connor McDavid

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Care and Keeping of Connor McDavid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555607) by [Idday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idday/pseuds/Idday). 



 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3s):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/df5eq46f34w6pgz/AABXTmCvuFXijsdMIE3fsVdWa?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1H-hkmb5i4D-oVPJXF6a1ChvCNiJxgSfg)

 **Download (m4b):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rymj73k8n1c8wxl/%5BHRPF%5D%20The%20Care%20and%20Keeping%20of%20Connor%20McDavid.m4b?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1seraucWqPxWx6y6sRITiA_aqJuoCFy80)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** thanks to Idday for giving blanket permission to podfics! For why this is in the series it's in, download a file and look at the cover.

 

 

 

 


End file.
